Glow
by KokoDee
Summary: Finn and Jake are on a simple quest when they run into a certain vampire. Marshall/Finn EDIT: The actual story updated.


**Edit: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, NO. FOUR DAYS LATER AND I RELAIZE I UPLOADED THE WRONG FILE. **

**So, I'm just gonna delete the old and replace it with this. :T**

**I'm sorry, guys. Here's the right story.**

**So sorry about that. D:**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"This is so great!" Jake cried. "Nothing is better than hangin' with my best friend, Finn." The dog was pretty large right now, large enough to comfortably carry Finn on his back. The two were currently taking a nice walk through a forrest, towards this cool place Marceline was telling him about. It was some strange crystal tree that could be morphed into wicked swords. Finn still liked his current sword and didn't want to replace it, but he still wanted to check the tree out.

So, being the adventurers they were, they set off two days ago to look for it.

Finn laughed. "Ditto, man. This is so awesome, we haven't been on a quest for a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that, dude," Jake frowned, looking up at him as he walked. "Rainicorn has just been wanting to spend a lot of time lately. I've kind of been ignoring you, lately, huh?"

"It's cool, man," Finn smiled. "I'm just glad that you two are going strong. You make a totally algebraic couple."

"You really think so?"

"'Course," Finn looked up at the sky. It was really dark, being that the only light was the stars and the cresent of the moon peeking through the tree tops. "Hey, man, you think we should stop for the night?"

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of hungry."

Jake stopped by a large tree and sat down. Clutching his backpack straps, Finn jumped off his friend as he Jake began to shrink. Sitting down, Finn opened his backpack and pulled out a bag of dried meat. "Guess what I brought?"

"Is that beef jerky?" Jake asked, wagging his tail.

"Yeah, dude!"

"Give me some of that so it can get into my stomach, man!"

Finn laughed and gave him some of the meat, along with a juice box. The two ate their portions before Jake yawned, blinking slowly.

Finn looked at him. "What? Dude! You can't be tired yet! We still have to tell scary stories!" The human took out a flashlight. He turned it on and put it under his chin, making shadows pass over his eyes. He then did the best evil laugh he could.

"Nah, man," Jake shook his head. "I'm too tired.." He looked like he was just about to drift off, but the his ears perked up and he lifted his head. "Dude, do you hear music?"

"Hmm?" Finn questioned as he started to look around, waving the flashlight. "Dude, you're crazy. There's no music."

"No, it's like, singing! And some sort of instrument. Like a guitar or something."

"Dude, it's nothing. You're probably just more tired than usual. Go to sleep."

"Not until I check this out, man!" Jake got up and started running off toward the sound.

"Wait, Jake!" Finn cried. He picked up his backpack and raced after his friend. The two ran for a few minutes before Finn started hearing it. It was singing with the sound of strumming. Finn's stomach suddenly dropped but... he wasn't sure why.

Finn finally caught up to Jake a while after hearing the music. Jake was looking over a bush into a wide clearing, with tall, green grass and small pond.. that was glowing?

Finn walked over and crouched next to the dog. The boy looked around the area. The pond was full of what seemed to be tadpoles, but they had glowing auras around their little forms. They all seemed to be swimming towards the side of the lake in a hypnotic manor. The music rang throughout the clearing, creating a pleasant atmosphere. Finn's eyes shifted over toward where the little creatures were going and saw a guy in a red and gray get-up standing and strumming what looked like an... axe? But a bass, too?

The guy was singing a happy little tune to the tadpoles. He lightly bobbed his head to the beat as he tapped his foot and continued to play.

Finn's blood ran cold as the guy lifted his feet off the ground and started to float.

Oh glob.

"Crud crud crud crud crud," Finn muttered as he shrunk behind the bush, absentmindedly tugging on the straps of his hat.

"Who is that guy?" Jake asked, squinting his eyes. "He looks awfully familiar."

"Jake, we should go," Finn squeaked as he started to move backwards, a little too fast. His pantleg caught on a thick thorn in the bush and he fell back, letting out a cry of surprise.

The music stopped abruptly.

"Crud!" Finn whispered. "We've been discovered!"

Jake kept looking over the bush. "He's looking this way, we might as well say 'Hi' and talk to him. I wanna know why those fish things are glowing." Jake jumped over the bush and started walking towards the floating guy.

"Wait, Jake, you don't understand!" Finn freed his leg and tugged on his hat, blushing. No, this was not happening.

Jake walked up to the floating boy. "Hey, man, what's up with those fish things?"

The boy stummed his bass. "They're tadpoles and they glow when they're sung to." He grinned and played a scale fluently. "They're magical."

"Oh," Jake said. He turned back towards the bush. "Hey, Finn! They're magical tadpoles who respond to music!"

The guy grinned wider and looked over Jake. "Wait, Finn? My Finn? Finny-boy?"

"No, no, no!" Finn hissed, pulling his hat over his eyes. "Please be a dream! Please be asleep!"

The guy laughed and floated over to the bush. "Don't tell me you're hiding from me, Finny," he purred.

_Clearly, I wasn't hiding well enough, _Finn's mind growled.

Finn peeked out from under his hat and sighed. He pushed up his bear hat and grumbled, "Hey, Marshall.."

"Wait!" Jake said, running over. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Finn stood up and brushed himself off. "Jake, this is Marshall Lee, the Vampire King."

"Wh-what?" Jake gulped. He looked at Marshall. "You're a.. a vampire?"

Marshall grinned, flashing his fangs. "Why? Are you afraid? That's cool, **YOU SHOULD BE!**"

The vampire flew up in the air and morphed into a huge, freaky bat creature with fangs and claws the size of Kansas. Jake let out a shriek of terror and hid behind Finn, whimpering. "Dude, make him stop!"

Finn pulled out his sword. "Cut it out, Marshall! Leave my friend alone. You're being annoying!"

The immortal laughed darkly. "**I'm good at that!**"

_I would know, _Finn thought. He then ran full speed at Marshall, jumping up and slashing his sword. Marshall chuckled and knocked Finn aside with his wing, sending Finn flying. The human hit a tree and slid down, dazed. He blinked a couple times, then hopped back up. "You're gonna regret that!"

"**Am I really?**"

Finn frowned. He angled his sword and charged once again. Taking advantage of the speed, Finn threw his sword in a fluid motion. The sword zipped towards the vampire, but he moved, making it clip his ear.

"**OW!**" Marshall growled.

"Ha!" Finn chirped. "In your face!"

Despite his ear hurting, Marshall laughed. "**You're so dumb, Finny-boy! Now you're defenseless and I have control!**"

"What?" Finn asked. His eyes widened as he just realized that he threw his only weapon. "Oh, crud!"

Jake looked up from his terrified position. "Dude, hide! He's gonna kill you!"

Finn stood his ground. "No. An adventurer never runs! I'll accept my death!"

Marshall laughed. "**How noble. But I'm not looking for death tonight.**" The immortal swooped down and grabbed Finn's upper arms with his feet. He then swooped off, taking Finn with him.

"Finn!" Jake cried. "Nooooo!"

Finn looked up at Marshall. "What is with you and picking me up?"

Marshall just smiled at him in response. He then flew up to the highest tree in the forrest and dropped Finn in it. The boy let out a cry as he started painfully falling through the branches. He flipped over and his ankle caught in between two branches, forcing him to hang upside down. The human tried to move his foot, but his ankle throbbed and he gritted his teeth. "I think I twisted my ankle.." He folded his arms. "So not righteous."

Laughing, Marshall turned back to his regular form and floated down to Finn. "Well look what got caught in my web. A defenseless little human!"

Finn glared at him and reached to claw him in the face. "I hate you so much!"

"You don't hate me," the vampire grinned, just out of reach. "No one can hate me."

"You better get me down!"

"But why would I do that?" Marshall laughed. "It's so fun to mess with you!"

Finn let his arms hang limply. He could feel the blood rushing to his head and he started to feel dizzy. He let out a groan.

Marshall smirked at him. "Relax, it could be a lot worse."

"Really? I don't see how."

"You could be stuck here without me."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Right. Because you are just a _joy _to be around."

"I know, right?"

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Would you just leave me alone?"

Marshall floated upside down to match Finn. "Nope." He put his hand on the back of Finn's neck. "You're mine for the night. Or, atleast until your stupid dog comes and finds you." He smirked sexily. "That'll still be some time."

Finn blushed, but it wasn't visible because his face was already red from the blood going to his head. "I don't get you. First you make me feel all embarrased and junk and then you go and scare and attack me and now you'rebeing all flirty." His brow furrowed. "I think. You're being flirty, right?"

"Mmmm, I might be."

"Why?"

Marshall sighed and turned right side up again. "I dunno. Maybe because I think you're really cute. How you're all naive and stuff. Maybe its because you're clearly more exciting than Gumball or any other dudes I know. I really have no clue why I like you. But all I know is that I'm not gonna stop anytime soon." He smiled at Finn.

Finn sighed. "Guess I'll have to put up with you.."

"I guess you will."

It was silent for a few moments before Finn said, "Hey can you, uh, put me down? My ankle is killing me."

Marshall floated into a position that made it look like he was laying on his stomach with his feet kicked up. "Well, that's no fun."

Finn groaned. "C'mon, man, what do I have to do to get down?"

Marshall smirked and raised an eye brow. "Make out?"

The boy frowned. "Are you kidding me."

"Nope."

Finn sighed. "Dang it. Okay, fine... but how will we do it if I'm-?"

"Like this." Marshall straightened out and leaned over, placing his lips on Finn's currently upside down ones. The vampire took off Finn's hat and put it on a nearby branch, not breaking away. He then ran his left hand through the human's hair while keeping him in place with his right hand on his neck.

Finn was beginning to think that this was okay, that he could _actually do this_, when something weird happened. He felt something wet on his lip.

The boy tried to pull away, but Marshall wouldn't allow him. The immortal slipped his tounge into the boy's mouth. Finn felt even dizzier than before and tried to push Marshall away, but the vampire persisted.

Finn gave up and finally gave into the weird kiss. The two's tounges battled for dominance which Marshall, being the older and more experienced one, clearly won.

They did this for what seemed to be an eternity before Marshall slowly pulled away, needing air. He smirked at the dizzy boy. Finn felt like he was going to pass out.

Not knowing what to say, Finn muttered, "I can't feel my legs."

Marshall laughed. "Dork." He then quickly pecked Finn on the lips and floated up.

"Let's get your ankle loose, shall we?"

Jake waddled through the forrest, terrified. "Finn? Where are ya, buddy?"

"Ow, OW!"

Jake froze. That was Finn's voice.

"Easy, I haven't even touched it yet. It's not gonna hurt."

And that one guy's voice, too!

"Aah! Not cool man, don't grab it like that!"

What the...?

"Stop being a baby. I'll grab it how I want."

Oh my glob.

"Dude, stop! It's hurting!"

Oh. My. Glob.

"Well, how am I suppose to touch it?"

OH MY GLOB.

"Well, not like that! Hey, what're you... what're you _doing?_"

OH. MY. GLOB.

"Don't worry, Finny, I'll be careful."

...

"OW, OW, DUDE, STOP! IT'S WEDGED IN TOO TIGHTLY."

OH.

MY.

_GLOB._

Jake's eyes widened as he took off faster than ever, growling, "Don't touch Finn like that! **HE'S STILL PURE!**"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Again, sorry, guys.**


End file.
